White wings
by Zekrom Areo
Summary: A young girl named Sesshomaru Pheonix finds out that is in the world of duel monsters.She encounters a Celibi and goes to a different world.Yusei finds her hurt and takes her in only to find out she's a Dragon!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alex's team: Genesect(forest),Serperior(Tornado),Gallade(King),Salamence(Blizzard),Tyranitar(SandStorm), and Reshiram(Flare)

"Are we there yet" complaned a Serperior as it slithered next to her master, " Not yet" Alex was wairing a pair of black boots and a pair of black jeans that had holes in the knees, she had a white shirt with a big black spot on it, and a black jacket drapped over also had a black baseball cap on her had sapphire blue eyes and long silver hair, she had a pure white tail and black cat ears on top of her head to.

"Celli" Alex turned her head to see a pink Celibi flying in circols above her head."Hellow" Alex said as she reached out to pet the Celibi, just when her hand tuched the top of Celibi's head there was a pink light and it ingolfed Alex and Serperior makeing them both dissapear.

"Yusei get back here!" yellled an angry Jack Atlas, "Leave me alone Jack, I just need some fressh air" said Yusei as he walked out the door of his,Jack's, and Crow;s house.

Yusei walked through the park sighing and looking at the sky "Sssser" Yusei looked to his left to see a strange big green snake heading tords him "Heeelp" the snake hissed as two vines came out of the collor like gard that was over the snake, vines rapped around Yusei and he was soon being pulled into the direction the snake came from."Let me go!" yelled Yusei.

Yusei and the Snake soon came to a clearing and the vines that were around Yusei's wast were then gone. "Pleassse heeelp my massster" the snake hissed as it slithered over to a lifeless body that was laying on the ground. Yusei's eyes widdened as he saw the green snake curl up to the body that was in the grass, he ran over to see that the body was really a young girl with long silky silver hair that went to the small of her back, she had on a black half shirt and long black flare jeans. She was also wearing gray boots and fingerless gloves.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ugh" Alex growned as she sat up, "Tornado were are you?" she asked as she stood noticed she was in someones home, it was pretty dark out and she couldn't see a thing at all."Tornado?" she asked as she walked up to a door and creaked it open. "Tor-Tornado?" she wispered one more time as she flickered the lights on in the looked over to see her Serperior laying on a dark blue bed, she walked over to the bed ready to wake up Serperior when a voise came from behind her. "I see you are awake" Alex quickly turned around to see a tall man with black crab-like hair with yellow highlights,he wore jeans and a black and red musle shirt."Wh-Who are you?" she asked as she took a step backwards falling onto the bed waking up her Serperior."Ssserr?" asked Tornado as she put her head on her masters shoulder." My name's Yusei Fudo, the turbo dauling campion" he said and grinned "Whats your name?" he asked as he streached out a hand to Alex."My name is A-Alex Stone, and this is Tornado my partner" she said as she sook Yusei's hand.

"I want my Ramian!" boomed a astralian voise,"Jack, there is a person sleeping in Yusei's bed!" yelled a scuff voise. "Jack, Crow keep you voises down She's tring to sleep!" Yusei said as he smaked both said people up side the head."Serperior?" Alex asked as she looked around for her partner,"You girl, Get out of my house!" yelled Jack as he went and picked Alex up."Put me down you sycopath!" Yelled Alex as she tried to kick Jack but had no luck. "Jack put her down!" yelled Yusei, "Jack listin to Yusei!" yelled Crow."You know what, I challing you to a mach!" yelled Jack as he dropped Alex, "Grab your deck and lets go out side for a battle!" he yelled and stormed out the door. "But i don't" the door slammed shut "Have a deck" Alex wispered, "Ssser" wimppered Serperior as she slithered her self around her master and put something in her hand. "Wait this is my deck I made at home" Alex shrugged that thought off her mind and went out side to battle Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sesshomaru's deck name: Flame's of Justice

"Are you ready to lose?" asked Jack as he put his duel disk on, "No chance!" yelled Alex as she put on her crimson red duel disk."Lets DUEL!" yelled both Jack and Alex.

Shessomaru:8000

Jack:8000

(I can't do a duel phase so I'm going to skip to the end )

Sesshomaru:100

Jack:900

Jack:Red Nova Dragon

Sesshomaru: Blazewing Butterfly,and Unicyclar

"My turn!" yelled Alex as she drew a card from her deck "and I play level 3 Famvell Archer in attack mode, and since Flamvell is a tuner I'll tune him with my level 1 Unicyclar with my level 4 blazewing butterfly to tune" the three monster's started forming one monster and flames went every where "Red stars of the south, combind to take down your enamy..." a white,black,and red monster rose with a long red blade and a white sheld with three red diamands appered "Rise Phoenix Gearfried!" shouted Alex. "But it has less attack ponts!" Jack scolded "I activate the trap card Kunai with Chain and I equip it to Phoenix and he gains 500 ATK that leaves him at 3300 ATK but then I activate the spell card Divine sword- Phoenix Blade that gives him 300 more ATK ponts and my special Hell giver that gives him 1000 more"

Phoenix Gearfried: 4600 ATK 4200 DEF

Red Nova Dragon: 3500 ATK 3000 DEF

"Now attack, Red Nova Dragon with Slising souls!" yelled Alex as Phoenix sliced Red Nova acrossed the chest.

Alex: 100

Jack: 0

"I won!" yelled Alex yelled as she hugged her Serperior in joy, "I lost to a kid" muttered Jack as he stared at Sesshomaru. "Don't worry Jack you'll get your pride back...When you die!" yelled Crow as he began being chased by Jack. "You did good Alex" said Yusei as he patted her on the back "Can I see you deck for a min ? you only used 30 cards" he asked as he was handed her deck."Supervise,Wattwoodpecker,Metallizing Parasite-Lunatite,Evocator Chevalier,Metal Armored Bug,Miracle Synchro Fusion,Phoenix Gearfried,The Wicked Avatar,Exod-"Yusei stopped talking and his eyes widdened "Exodius The Ultimate Forbidden Lord, Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste,and number 17 leviathn dragon!" said a surprised Yusei "How did you get them?" he asked. Alex looked at at him funny "I fond them on my journys" she answered.

Alex sat on the couch thinking about what to do about Jack when her stomach growled and then her thoughts turned into food. "I sould feed my pokemon" Alex said as she took out a pice of paper and wrote a note for Yusei,Jack,and Crow that she was going grabbed her cards and put them into her deck holder, she snapped her pokeballs onto the side of her belt and grabbed her jacket "Tornado come on time for lunch!" she yelled and her Serperior ran/slithered down the steps.

"That would be $15.47 please" the cashear said, Alex gave him the money and left with the newly bought berrys she just stopped at a small clearing and called all her pokemon out " Go Forest,Blizzard,Flare,Sandstorm, and King!" when all the pokemon came out the yelled their names. A Genesect, Salamence, Reshiram, Tyranitar, and Gallade appeared and started eating the food


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yusei looked at the couch and saw a note, he picked it up and started to read in his head.

Dear Yusei,

I went out to feed my pets at the park,

I brought my deck with me so I'll be safe!

Phoenix GearFried will watch me too :), So I'll

be back when ever I decide to be done walking

around!

Love,

Alex XD

Yusei sighed and walked out the door 'I gess I have to go find her' he thought as he slammed the door shut.

"Time to eat!" yelled Alex yelled and all her pokemon ran over and started gobling down the food "Man you guys act like I naver feed you!" Alex growled at them. when they were done eating Alex returned them and started walking to a bench in the park.

" A little nap wouldn't hurt would it" said Alex as her eyes got drupie and she was soon asleep on the bench.

"Alex!" yelled Yusei, Yusei was in the park looking for Alex but had no luck at all. He ben over and put his hands on his knees huffing and puffing loudly until he noticed long silver-ish hair flowing from the side of the bench. He walked up to is and chuckled, Alex layied asleep on the bench so Yusei picked her up and caried her home.


End file.
